I Need You Now
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: What exactly does it take to bring Grissom and Sara together? Will it be too late for them, once they relaise what they really want? GSR. R&R -xx
1. Sara

**I need you now.**

**A/N:** A little one shot, inspired by a song sent to me by gsr309, 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum. It's such a sweet song, and just seemed to fit perfectly with this idea.

Enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

_Sara_

It was a quarter past one, and Sara Sidle sat alone on a bar stool, in acrowed club on the Vegas strip, allowing the booming music to drown out her thoughts, and allowing the alcohol of her fourth drink to drown out her feelings.

It was her first night off in just over two weeks, the whole lab had been so busy, they had to pull in cadets, and CSI's from other teams. She had never pulled so many doubles in her life, and she had decied she needed a little her time, where she could let her hair down and just relax.

This was her idea of relaxation, more like being able to not think on anything at all. That was what she hoped, but that evaded her.

Picture perfect memories flitted through her mind, but she knew they were far from perfect. A brush of fingers on cheek, lingering gazes, unnecessary touches, the flirtatious smiles. That didn't mean anything though, did it?

They didn't really get down to the real meaning of things, did it?

he had made his feelings clear to her, but she never gave up. It wasn't in her blood to give up, she had always had to fight in life for what she wanted, and that hadn't left her yet.

Feeling a little drunk, the feelings she usually suppressed found it easier to break through the walls she had made around her heart.

She needed him, she couldn't deny that.

Here she was, a pathetic thirty-five year old woman, sitting alone at a bar trying to find the solutions to her problems at the bottom of a bottle. If anything, it only gave her a headache to deal with the next day, and a lot of cough drops to suck on.

She downed the rest of her drink, vodka and lime, wincing slightly as the liquid burned her throat. She shook her head slowly, the bitter taste dominant in her mouth.

Pushing herself to shaky feet, she stood from the bar, grabbing her purse and wandering out to the front of the club, where the busy world of the vegas Strip seemed to swallow her.

It didn't take her long to flag a cab, and once sitting, she withdrew her cell from her pocket. The neon red numbers glared the time; 1:32 a.m.

She sighed, and flicked it open, scrolling down through her contacts - not that she had many. It didn't take long to reach the 'G', where she found who she was looking for.

Hitting the dial button, she pressed her cell to her ear, pursing her lips in expectance. Of course, she got what she had expected.

_'Gil Grissom. Sorry I missed your call, leave a message after the beep.'_

Short, blunt, to the point. Three word which summed up the enigma that was Gilbert Grissom.

Sara sighed and powered her cell off before letting it click shut and pressing the warm device to her lips.

She should have known, he would have better things to be doing now. Watching poker, reading a forensics journal, taking care of his bugs, or, heaven forbid, on a date.

She couldn't help but wonder if she ever crossed his mind; because it happens all the time for her.

She closed her eyes, and mumbled to herself, "I need you..."

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** First chapter! More to come soon! Promise!

Reviews welcome ;)

-xx


	2. Grissom

**I Need You Now**

**A/N: **Second chapter came a lot sooner than I expected it to, but that's a good thing :P

Enjoy!

_**xxx**_

_Grissom_

He used the excuse of a migrane to retreat to the darkness of his office, lock the door and close the blinds.

Everyone knew how he suffered the horrible attacks, so nobody questioned it and nobody dared disturb him; not even Cath.

Grissom lowered himself into the leather seat situated behind his desk, reaching for the glass he had filled only moments earlier, to the brim with whiskey. Jim was beginning to rub off on him.

He sipped the amber liquid slowly, allowing the warmth to spread through him like a tingling sensation, proving to himself that he could actually feel something.

he had to check sometimes, and remember that he was an actual human being, not a robot. He had feelings too, so why was it so hard for him to show them?

Of course, he knew why. Her name was Sara.

She made him think more about himself than he had ever wanted to.

He thought about how she made him feel, what she made him wnat to do, how he wanted to change for her, all the little ways she affected him, and most of all, all the reasons they could never be together.

he was never good with his emotions, and only a handful of women had ever gotten close to even experience a tiny amount of it. She had gotten the furthest of them all, and it unnerved him.

He was used to being good at things, of knowing what to do, but she changed everything.

He was no good at sharing his feelings, telling people what he thought. He didn't know how to deal with them, how to be in a relationship, and how to deal with other people's feelings for him.

He did what any coward would do; he ran.

He pushed her away from him in order to protect himself.

She had the ability to make him feel like a novice, and he didn't like that.

But he couldn't deny how he felt for her. He knew it was love, and he had done pretty much since he first met her, at the Forensic Academy Conference in San Francisco.

He smiled fondly at the thought, her many questions on forensic anthropology, her ponytail, with just a few strands of hair falling into her face, the sparkle in her brown eyes displaying her passion and interest.

He loved it all, everything about her, and that scared the absolute hell out of him.

He glanced up at the clock hanging on his wall, and squinting slightly he read the time, 1:34 a.m.

He had the sudden, overpowering urge to phone her, hear her voice.

Not knowing what to say when she answered, he mindlessly hit number three, thankful for speed dial.

_'You've reached Sara Sidle, Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm probably out on the field now, so just leave your name and number and I'll phone you back when I can. Bye.'_

Grissom couldn't help but smile softly as he let her voice float through his ears, but he couldn't ignore the wave of disappointment that hit him when she didn't answer; it didn't even ring.

He hadn't expected she wouldn't answer, and maybe that was his problem. Did he expect too much from her? Did he expect her to always be there whenever he wanted her to be there?

He sighed, shaking the thoughts from his head, it was never a good thing when he thought about her like this, but he couldn't help the fleeting thought which raced through his mind. Did she think about him like this too?

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **Thoughts? Please let me know :D

Should I continue?

-xx


	3. Chapter 4

**I Need You Now: Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Apologies for the late update guys, and I am sorry that this isn't up to my usual standard, I have had a lot of things going on.

I found this quite hard to write for some reason, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone who was so nice with their words when my Uncle died, I do appreciate it greatly.

_Dedicated to Uncle Jimmy, rest in peace._

-xx

_**xxx**_

_Sara_

As she stumbled up the driveway to her apartment, shivering in the bitter night's air, she fumbled in her bag for her keys, a sigh leaving her lips.

She had never been the type to go out like this, generally she stayed in and had a few beers in the privacy of her own home.

She had been thinking more and more lately, and that never was a good thing. What she seen when she looked in the mirror every morning scared her. An aging woman, all alone, with only her work to occupy herself.

As she finally let herself into the apartment, she closed the door behind her, bolting the lock on the door. her years as a CSI had made her just a bit paranoid, but better safe than sorry was what she always said.

She flicked on the light in the hallway, dropping her bag and shrugging off her leather jacket setting them down on the kitchen table. She glanced at her home phone, flashing a message in neon red, that she was only too used to seeing _'0 messages'. _

She couldn't remember a time where someone had phoned that phone.

Sighing, she shuffled down the hallway to her bedroom. The wooden floor creaked beneath her stocking clad feet, but hse had grown used to it in her years living here.

She switched on the light in her room, and made her way to the ensuite adjacent to it. Turning on the tap, she let the cold water run before splashing the cool liquid crystals on her flushed skin, allowing it to cool her down, and refresh her.

She reached for a towel, and gently dried her face, straightening up. Her eyes met a pair in the mirror, and she sighed. She felt like she were staring at just a ghost of herself.

When she was younger, when her parents would be screaming at each other, she would slip into her bedroom, and try to focus on homework, unnoticed by them. But, she did a lot of thinking. She thought about what she wanted in her life.

She wanted to get out of that house, and to never return to it. She wanted to make something of herself, something to be proud of, unlike her parents. She wanted to go to college. She wanted friends who would laugh with her, and not at her because of the gap in her teeth, or because she didn't have the most fashionable clothes like them. She wanted a husband, the ones she used to read about in books, that would treat their wife like a princess, like she was the reason he existed, that she was the most precious jewel. she wanted childern, her own childern to care for, to love, to watch them grow up. she wanted a home that she could make memories that would live with her forever, that would make her most horrible ones seem like a distant past.

Now, in her mid thirties, she had only succeeded in moving away, getting a good job and having good friends. It was something to be proud of, but she felt like she was letting her nine-year-old self down.

Was this what she had to look forward to for the rest of her life? Coming home after soending hours in a bar, to an empty house, where she would sleep until it was time to go to work, to spend time with the friends who only seemed to exist within the hours of her shift, before the cycle repeated itself over and over again.

To hell it wasn't.

Sara Sidle was nothing if not determined. She had learnt in life that if you wanted somethinig, you had to fight for it as if your life depended on it, tooth and nail. Nothing was handed to you.

She fought for everything she had every wanted, and why should this be any different?

She would fight for Gil Grissom. But who was she fighting for him? There had always been someone to fight with in her little battles, her parents, other srudents, scholars, co-workers. Now, it seemed the person she must fight, was Grissom himself.

Then so be it.

She threw the towel to the ground, looking away from the mirror a little disgustedly. She knew it was late, but he may just be returning home. If she didn't do this now, she never would.

She flicked off all the lights as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on, stuffing her keys in the pocket and leaving the house. She wouldn't drive, and she didn't have the patience to wait for a taxi.

Grissom only lived about ten minutes away, so she would be fine walking it.

She needed him, and she was going to get him. No matter how long she had to wait, how much she had to fight with him for this.

She loved him, and she didn't want to wake up in ten or fifteen years and realsie what a mistake it was to let him go.

She was determined.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Weeell, what did y'all think? I'd love to know. Hint, hint.

Please do review, and let me know what you would like to see next ;)

-xx


	4. Chapter 5

**I Need You Now: Chapter 4**

**A/N:** I've had three snow days from school, so I decided I may aswell use the time to update my fic's :P

This chapter was never originally how I had intended the fic to go, but it just happened out that way :P

Enjoyyy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

_Grissom_

His Mother had always thought him mocking was catching. The familiar pulsing behind his right eye made him vow he would never use the excuse of a migraine to retreat to the darkness of his office ever again.

Thankfully, his shift was just coming to a close when the attack began, so he quickly made his way out to his Denali, after informing Catherine he was leaving a little early tonight.

Climbing inside, he closed the door and just leant his head back against the headrest, trying to get a grip of his whirling thoughts.

Everytime he allowed himself to think of Sara, to explore his feelings for her, he felt so vulnerable. He wasn't used to feeling so strongly for someone.

He wanted so badly, to be with her, but he just couldn't. he worked so ahrd to get where he was in his career, he couldn't bring himself to throw it all away for love. For his happiness.

And that was why he believed she deserved someone better than him.

He groaned and finally turned his key in the ignition, the Denali's engine roaring to life. It purred gently as he navigated it out onto the paved road, feeling rather thankful tonight that he had chosen a house that was only a few moments away from the Lab.

As he drove, his mind wandered back to when Sara was dating Hank. She was doing just what he told her to do, and yet he punished her for it. But he realised exactly why he could never be with Sara. Why would she want him, an old, work obsessed man, when she could have the young, quite handsome and well built, evidently fun-loving EMT.

He will admit, but only in the confines of his own mind, that he was, just for a moment, happy when he heard that their relationship disintegrated. But only for a moment. Then anger set in. How could Hank hurt her like he did? How could he possibly want someone else when he had Sara?

She was perfect. She was the type of girl, that if you got, you held onto and didn't let go.

He sighed as he turned into his driveway, not hesitating in shutting off the engine, locking the jeep and making his way up the driveway.

Only minutes later, he was inside, standing his in bathroom after swallowing his prescribed medication for Migraines, hoping to prevent a full on attack. It was going to make him drowsy, and he would undoubtedly be out for the count for the next few hours.

Quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, he shed his shirt and trousers, before pulling an old cubs shirt from his drawer and slipping it on before sliding into the comfort of his bed.

It was the softest mattres you could imagine, and he allowed himself to sink into it, before reaching over to the bedside table and switching of the lights. The neon red alram-clock told him it was just approaching _2:04 am_.

Sleep screamed his name, and he silently thanked the scientist who invented these tablets.

He turned over, shutting his eyes on the room and the world, and allowed his aching body succumb to sleep.

Little over an hour later, when his home phone, sitting on the locker next to the sleeping body rang. With nobody awake to answer, it went to voicemail.

_'Gil Grissom. Sorry I missed your call, leave a message after the beep."_

A gruff sigh could be heard from the other end as it switched to recording the voicemail.

Brass' voice was unmistakeable. "Gil, where are you? I've tried your cell three times. It's urgent. Sara was attacked, you need to get down to Desert Palms now, it ah... It isn't looking good."

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Don't eat me!

What's going to happen? Will Grissom make it in time? What exactly happened to Sara?

All will be revealed ;)

Reviews are welcomeee :P

Hope y'all enjoyed.

-xx


	5. Chapter 6

**I Need You Now: Chapter 5**

**A/N:** Sorry guys, this took a wee bit longer than expected, been studying hard ;)

I know y'all aren't happy with me, because of poor Sara.

Just bare with me and maybe the situation will improve :D

Enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

_Sara_

She was vaguely aware of the movement of people around her, the beeping of machines.

She couldn't feel anything, except for a mild throbbing in her head.

The light was blinding, as she stared blankly at the moving white ceiling above her.

The strong smell in her nostrils was a mix of bleach and blood. She guessed she was in a hospital.

Before she could think of anything else, her eyes closed, the room she was in seemed to be becomming more and more distant.

"Internal bleeding..."

"...Fatally..."

"...Liver and her womb appears to have been affected, we've got to stop the bleeding, repair the wounds..."

Were they talking about her?

Once more, she felt the rather soft bed she was lying on, moving as the Doctors quickly wheeled her to surgery, and everything went black.

_**xxx**_

_Everything had been going fine as she walked to Grissom's. She could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins at the prospect of what she was about to do._

_She was determined. She was going to tell Grissom exactly how she felt, and she wasn't going to leave until she got a valid reason about why he refused to allow them to have a relationship, not any of the nonsense he had been giving her._

_She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the approaching footsteos behind her until she heard the rough voice behiind her, vile breath hot on the nape of her neck._

_"Where you goin' on a dark night like this, sweet thang?"_

_Sara could feel the fear in her body, spreading through it like wildfire, but she turned to face the voice. _

_A white man, roughly in his late thirties to his early forties. _

_She swallowed hard, and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, the larger man roughly grabbed her wrists, pushing her up against the wall behind her. _

_"You up for a party tonight, gorgeous?" He purred into her ear, inhaling her perfume deeply. _

_Sara felt her stomach turn, and she tried her best to push him off of her. "Get off of me." She snarled, her firery temper springing to action._

_She was trained in self-defence, she had taken classes since she began her job as a CSI. She saw day after day the girls who were raped and murdered, and maybe if they had been able to defend themselves, they would have survived._

_"Ooh, fiesty, aren't you?" _

_She could feel his hand slowly slip inside the front pocket of her jacket, removing her purse and her cell phone, slipping them inside his pocket. She could feel something sharp pressing into her lower abdomen, what she guessed was a knife. _

_"Now, you just play along nice and there will be no trouble." _

_She suddenly hated her decision to take the shortcut through the alleyway at the back of Grissom's home. It cut a few minutes off her journey, and in her excited state, she was much too eager to wait a little longer. _

_"My boyfriend is coming to meet me, he's a cop. He won't like it when I'm not there to meet him." _

_"Don't worry, I will be long gone before any copper comes this way." He snarled, but Sara could feel his grip on her wrists loosen a little. _

_This was her opportunity. She snapped her wrists inwards, against his thumbs, the weakest part of the hand when fists are clenched. It all happened in a flash, she broke free of his grip, and brought her knee sharply up to his groin._

_He groaned as his eyes widened just as he fell, he wasn't going down without her. His clenched fist came to connect with her head._

_A small graon left Sara's lips as she went straight to the ground, both of them falling with a thud. She brought her hand to her head, feeling the sticky liquid trickling down her face. _

_As fast as she could, she pushed herself to her hands and knees as she crawled as fast as she could, feeling too dizzy to be able to stand up. _

_The man's grunts and groans behind her, alerted her that he was now standing, and staggering towards her._

_"Bitch, you are going to regret that." He said, and in the next second, his boot connected with her abdomen, sending her flying onto her back, gasping for air._

_He smirked, withdrawing the knife he kept in the inner pocket of his jacket. _

_He climbed over her body, making her skin crawl as he straddled her, leaninig low over her so his nose brushed the skin of her cheek._

_"All you had to do was play nice, now, you got me mad." He snarled viciously. _

_He trailed the tip of the blade down the side of her abdomen, and she could feel it slicing into her skin. _

_He straighted up, trailing it across the lower side of her stomach, as his hand roughly grabbed her chin._

_"Look at me!" He snarled, pressing the tip of the blade further into her skin, causing Sara to wince as she prepared herself for what was happening._

_She had no choice but to look into his eyes, a dark brown almost black, glazed over with lust and want. His knife wasn't the only thing she could feel pressing into her._

_As her eyes met his, he smirked and drove the blade deep into her abdomen. _

_An ear piercing scream left her lips, as pain soared through her body, pulsing through her veins. _

_Just then, too late, she could hear a shout from the end of the alley, and the man who stabbed her, jumped up and took off. _

_She curled over on her side, whimpering as she clutched the wound. Approaching footsteps were just audible at the back of her mind. She could feel the blood tricking from her mouth. _

_"It's okay ma'am, I've got an ambulance on the way, you're going to be okay. Just stay with me."_

_"Gr-Grissom.." Was the last word she managed to utter before her world went dark._

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** *Hides under bed*

Ya'll still going to eat me?

How will surgery go for Sara? Will Grissom get to her in time?

-xx


	6. Chapter 7

**I Need You Now: Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Alright, alright, feel free to eat me alive for how late I am at updating! Hopefully this makes up for it.

Hope you all had a lovely Christmas :D

And Happy New Year!

Enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

He thought that after taking the migraine tablets, and sleeping for what felt like an eternity, the relentless pounding would have stopped.

He blearly opened one eye, turning his head to look at the alarm-clock. _6:58 am._ He thought he had slept much, much longer than five hours. It was enough to give him a much needed burst of energy.

As he roused more from his sleep, and became more aware of his surroundings, he realised his earlier thought was wrong. The pounding was not coming from inside his head. Someone was knocking on his door. He was actually quite suprised they had not managed to take it off it's hinges yet. He goraned, and pulled himself from the bed, taking a few moments to pull on a fresh pair of clothes before he shuffled out into the hallway.

He pulled open the door, suprised to find a worried looking Nick, accompanied by a strangely tense Brass.

"Ah, finally!" Brass exclaimed, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"What brings you both here?" He inquired, arching an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses.

Nick took a deep breath, glancing to Brass who nodded. A wave of dread washed over Grissom. This wasn't good news, he was willing to bet his career on that.

"Griss.. There's been an ah.. An accident.. And.." He just couldn't seem to get the words out.

Brass was used to situations like this, having to deliver bad news. It was usually very easy to do. Quick and to the point. This was different. He knew the people involved. She was like a daughter to him. And now she was fighting for her life.

"Sara was attacked, Gil. She's in Desert Palms, having surgery at the moment, but it isn't looking good. There's so much internal bleeding, so much damage, they don't know if that can stop it all." He said it slowly, but also just wanting to get it over and done with.

Grissom felt as if his stomach had dropped to the floor. He wanted to crawl back into his bed, and pretend he had heard none of that. He couldn't. He had to go to Sara, he had to make sure she was okay.

"Give me two minutes." He said quickly, turning and disappearing from sight.

No longer than a minute and a half later, after Grissom had hastily put on socks, shoes and a jacket, grabbing his cell, he made his way back out to Nick and Jim, closing the door with a click behind him and locking it.

They raced down the busy Vegas road, the sirens on Jim's Denali being put to good use.

Grissom sat on the edge of his seat, his jaw locked, tapping impatiently on the dashboard on front of him. Nick and Brass' conversation was something he paid no attention to.

He was too busy thinking. Was she okay? Was she in pain? Had she been scared? Should he be there? Would she want him to be there? Would she make it through it?

He snapped out of his tortorous thoughts when he felt Nick's warm hand grasp his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Gris. She's a fighter." He said, hoping to encourage him, calm him down, give him some peace of mind.

All he could do was offer a weak smile.

Fifteen minutes later, the three men were briskly walking through the white corridors in the Accident and Emergency department.

They were met by a worried looking Catherine, pacing up and down the corridors her hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

Her eyes lit up ever so slightly when she seen the boys, just glad she was no longer on her own, that there was more support here for Sara.

"Gil." She said softly as she threw her arms around him in a soft hug. "How are you doing?"

"That doesn't matter now... How's Sara? Have you seen her?"

"Only briefly. I went down to the operating room as soon as I got here, convinced the nurses I had to speak to a surgeon, that it was urgent. Flashed my badge. I got a glimpse of her through the glass in the door. She looked bad, Gil..." She trailed off, not knowing how to finish off her sentence now.

Gil began to pace, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't listen to this.

"She should be out by now." Catherine whispered to Brass.

Nick shot her a look, a warning to remain quiet. It wouldn't help Grissom.

They all had their suspicions about whether or not there was something between their Supervisor and the CSI. They hoped that yes, there was.

Time was a funny thing. When you were excited, or looking forward to something, or just having a good time, time passed as if hours were seconds.

When you were enduring the most painful time in your life, it slowed, almost came to a standstill. Everytime your eyes found the clock, it seemed the hands were never moving.

The next half an hour felt like an eternity for Grissom, as he waited, waited for news. Greg had appeared, carrying coffee and a smile, hoping to brighten things up.

The coffee tasted bitter in Grissom's mouth, but he continued to drink it, just for something to do, to keep himself occupied.

Greg and Nick chatted quietly, trying to calm their nerves and stop their fear, by discussing this weeks football game.

Cath was on the phone to her Mother, ensuring everything was okay with Lindsay, promising she would be home as soon as possible.

Brass was Grissom's interest, at the moment. He had gotten a phone call, said it was urgent, and left. They had heard nothing from him since he left almost twenty minutes ago.

What could be more urgent than possibly losing Sara?

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused each CSI to look to the doorway of the waiting room they had relocated to.

A surgeon in his green scrubs stood before them, his eyes flickering from one face to another, the expression unreadable. "Hi, I am Doctor Nock, head of Sara's surgeon team."

Everyone immediately stood, Grissom almost knocking over his chair.

"Doctor, how is she?" He asked quickly, impatiently, taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry..."

Grissom heard nothing after that. He sank to his knees, knowing just from those two words, it was bad news.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** And back with a baaaang! Cliff hanger? I think so!

Where did Jim go? Is Sara alive, or dead? What about her attacker?

Want the next chapter? Click the wee blue button and revieeeew :D

Rach.

-xx


	7. Chapter 8

**I Need You Now: Chapter 7**

**A/N:** I know, I am in the bad books with everyone for the cliffhanger!

I would like to thank you all for the reviews, and especially Moochiecat, who has named me 'Queen of the Cliffies'.

And I want to thank Maria for her inspiration for this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

Time was insignificent. Everything was.

Nothing mattered anymore. He knew she was gone. Why else would he be apologizing to them?

Cath had stepped forward, placing her hand on her old friends shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting so long." Doctor Nock continued. "The surgery was more complicated than we initially thought. But it is over now. Sara will be fine."

A sigh of relief rang through the room.

Grissom looked up to him, his mouth open in disbelief. Did he hear him right? He had to have heard wrong.

He quickly pulled himself up from the floor.

"She's alive?"

"Yes, very much so. We will have to keep her in for the next few days, to ensure she is healing well. But she will be fine. She just needs lots of rest."

Nick and Greg exchanged a look, knowing rest would be the hardest thing for Sara to get. They would have to tie her to a bed.

"Can.. Can I go see her?" Grissom asked, tentatively.

The dark eyed Doctor nodded, offering a small smile. "Of course. She is only awake about twenty minutes, and she has just had a near-death experience. We had to do a lot of work, so just one person until she has had some sleep, and then when she has more rest, there will be no problem with the rest of you coming to see her." His patients health was the most important thing to him.

Grissom had taken a step forward, but stopped, turning to look at the three behind him, not needing to ask his question.

"You go see her, Gil. We can wait." Catherine knew he would be itching to see her, and she wasn't going to stop him.

"Yeah, just tell her I said to take it easy and I'll see her soon." Nick agreed.

"And that Greggo sends his best wishes, and to not miss him too much." He said with a grin, causing Grissom to arch his eyebrow at the enthusiastic CSI. He had noticed the way he looked at Sara over the past few years.

Grissom just offered them a quick thanks, and a smile, eager to get to Sara.

He followed the Doctor out of the room and down the hallway, where they came to a stop. The blinds were drawn on what he guessed was her room. His heart was racing rapidly, and he thanked the Doctor who gave him one more warning not to allow her to exert herself in any way.

Grissom nodded, and slipped inside the room, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw her.

The beeping machines, the wires, the tubes going in and out of her. She was so pale, and dare he say it.. Fragile. A word he would never ever allow Sara to know he used to describe her.

Her eyes instantly opened, and found him. Was he really here?

"Griss.." She croaked, her throat dry. She moved to sit up, but her body was like lead, very painful lead, it was too heavy for her to even move. She felt groggy, so tired.

Grissom moved forward, sitting next to her. "Hey, relax honey." He said as he reached for the jug of water that was placed on the bedside locker next to her bed.

He poured it steadily into a cup for her, sticking a straw in and pressing it to her lips so she could sip from it, get rid of the dryness in her throat.

He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at her unsatisified smile, that she had to be treated like this. Obviously she was feeling better than she looked. He knew Sara was extremely independant. The worst thing about this for her, would be the fact that now, she might have to rely on people for a change.

She forced a weak smile to her lips. She never wanted to seem like she was not dealing with the situation around her. She wanted to be in control.

She met his eyes, and he could see it in her eyes; the fear, the pain, the tiredness. It seemed such a contrast against her smiling face.

"I'm fine, Grissom, really." She insisted, yet her voice was still raspy.

She was so stubborn.

"You were stabbed, Sara.. You lost a lot of blood.. Your liver and.. Your womb had been damaged, they had to be repaired.. You could have died, Sara. It is okay, to not be okay.." He said gently to her as he sat back down.

"I know.." She trailed off, not sure what else to say. "I wanted to talk to you.."

All she wanted to do now, though was to close her eyes and sleep, Grissom could tell. He gingerly reached out, his hand closing over hers, careful not to touch the IV, and many other wires that could be seen.

"We can talk later, Sara. You sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise." He truly meant it. In that very moment, he felt like he never wanted to move from her side ever again.

He never wanted to see her in a situation like this again, it was so out of place, to see Sara like this. He hated it.

Sara nodded slowly, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. "Thank you, Gil." She mumbled, and only a moment later, she was asleep.

She looked so peaceful, and he allowed himself to look at her more carefully, taking in every scratch, brusie and cut that marked her once clear white skin, that he found himself fascinated by.

A sudden anger burned over his body, that somebody could do this to her. He made it his life mission, right at that very moment, to find the monster who did this to her. he wouldn't give up.

For now, he would stay here, quite happily sitting next to her, just watching her sleep, and contemplating what exactly it was that she wanted to talk to him about.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Blugh, is all I can say on that chapter. Next one will be better, I promise (:

Reviews appreciated xD

-xx


	8. Chapter 9

**I Need You Now: Chapter 8**

**A/N:** Trying to keep as up to date as possible. Just home from work, so extremely tired.

Hope you are all enjoying!

-xx

_**xxx**_

Peter Fuller was not usually a violent man. He never shouted, never hit his wife, or their little girl.

What had he done last night?

He felt sick at the thought of it.

He raised his head to meet his eyes in the mirror. They seemed alien, like they didn't belong in his head.

Yeah, he had been having some trouble lately, what family hadn't gone through a tough time at one stage?

He didn't see himself in his reflection.

He saw a shadow of himself.

He had lost his job at the electric company, his wife said it was his fault that he couldn't find another job, that he was too lazy.

Did she not understand how hard it was? He didn't see her going out everyday to try and get a job, to try and provide for his family. he knew his was a failure, but he was trying.

He also knew his weakness, he had gotten into some heavy things, messed with the wrong crowd. He had started taking drugs, telling his wife he was off to meet his friends. He wouldn't exactly call them friends, but they were the only people he could bring himself to face. He couldn't stand the looks of everyone else when he met them.

He knew it was wrong, he had preached it to his daughter on many occasions. It just gave him such a release. For a short while, he was someone else. he didn't remember the problems that he was faced with everyday. They were the furthest thing from his mind.

Apparently, so was all reason of sense and morality.

He couldn't remember much of last night, almost as if it was a dream, where you can never remember how you got to a location, and you could only recall flashes. The blood that he had found himself drenched in, when he woke up in his car seemed to prove that he was very much awake.

He did a quick search, and proved to himself that he was not hurt, but what he found was more disturbing that the thought that he might be injured.

A purse, and a cell phone. He flipped the purse open, and almost the moment he had seen the drivers licence, he dropped the purse as if it had burned him.

"Oh God, oh God.. What did I do?" He could see the flashes, him on top of her, her screams echoed in his mind. He had stabbed her.

He had killed an innocent girl. What had he done? With all the blood, there was no way she could have survived it. She had to be dead.

He didn't know where he was, just outside of Vegas, he guessed. He felt slightly relieved that he had a change of clothes with him in the car. He had been going to go to the gym, to try and give him something to do. He had quickly changed, stuffing his clothes, along with the purse and cell phone inside his gym bag, jumping out of the car and dumping it in a bin. He sat back inside the car and drove, not looking back, until he reached his home.

He stood now, before the mirror in his bathroom, cold water dripping from his face that he had just splashed onto his skin. He felt nautious.

he knew he should go to the police, confess to it, but he had a family to look after, what would they do if he was in jail? At least out here, he could try and do something.

He had to look away from the mirror, he couldn't bring himself to actually look at himself. Once more, he turned on the hot water until it was steaming, and began to scrub his hands. He couldn't get the image of his blood covered hands out of his mind. His hands covered in that poor girls blood.

He continued to scrub, his hands red raw and beginning to sting now. The only thing that made him stop, was the insistant knocking on the bathroom door.

"Dad? You've been in there so long, I need to get ready for school." His daughters voice came from the outside.

It was only eight o'clock? It felt so much longer. "I'm just coming out now, sweetheart." He called, his voice a little shaky.

He turned off the tap, wiping his hands dry on his jeans, before he slipped out of the bathroom, giving his daughter a soft smile.

"About time." She said with a smile.

He couldn't stop himself, pressing a soft kiss to her head, drawing a confused look from his daughter.

"What was that for?"

"I just love you, that's all, Katie." He offered with as genuine a smile as he possibly could.

It wasn't convincing. "Okay." She said, watching him for just a second longer before she slipped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

What had he done?

_**xxx**_

Grissom had remained true to his word. He hadn't left her side, not even for a second.

He couldn't bring himself to be more than even a foot away from Sara, he felt that if he took his eyes off of her, she would just disappear. He had come so close to losing her, closer than he ever wanted to be in his life.

He never wanted to experience that feeling again, the dread that had filled him as he sat in the Denali on the drive to the hospital. The thought of not having Sara in his life, it ate away at him, he didn't want to even think about it now.

He knew right now, that she was okay, she was sleeping, she was a fighter. If anyone was going to get through this, it would be Sara.

Although, the Doctors did say rest would be crucial to her recovery. He knew that was going to be the hardest thing for Sara.

He half expected her to wake up and ask what cases there was. She was so work obsessed, it was something he had always admired about her. It was something they had in common. He had never known anyone else, to value their career so much, and to out so much work into it like she did. She reminded him of himself in so many ways.

At the moment, there was only one case he wanted to solve, and it was who had done this to Sara.

He had tried phoning Brass, but it just rang out. Where was he? He had taken off so fast without telling any of them.

About half an hour later, Brass had phoned him back. About two blocks away from the crime scene, a bag had been found, filled with bloody clothes, Sara's purse and her cell phone. It was a step in the right direction. Brass had delivered it to the lab, and they were awaiting the results from DNA.

Evidence had been collected from Sara when they first arrived, scrapings from under her nails, and a few forigne hairs. Maybe they would get lucky with a hit in CODIS, or that she had wounded him enough to draw blood and some of the blood on his shirt was not just Sara's.

Right now, Grissom dozed lightly in the armchair next to Sara's bed. His hand was still enclosed around her's, needing to feel her.

It was worth the cramps he knew he would have from sleeping on a chair, it would be no good for his back at all, but he did not care.

It was Sara who mattered.

Sara had been awake for little over ten minutes now. When she first woke, a wave of panic had washed over her body. She didn't recognise where she was, what bed she was in. It took her a few moments to put it all together, the flashes burning in her mind.

Breath hot on her neck, searing, excruciating pain, ear-splitting screams, bright lights, doctors.

She had been attacked, viciously. But she was alive.

Her eyes flickered to Grissom, and a soft smile crossed her lips. He was still here. part of her thought she had imagined it in her morphine induced state. She made a move to sit up, but a pain-filled gasp left her lips, and she flopped back to the bed. She wouldn't be trying that in a hurry.

She remembered bits of her conversation with Grissom from hours ago. She had been stabbed, her womb had been affected. She figured maybe she wouldn't be able to have children now. To be honest, the loss of her fertility and chances of children was almost a relief to her.

She had been terrified at the thoughts of having children. After the childhood she had, she didn't believe she would be a good mother. Who would want a mother like her? Not to mention she was always at work, she would never see the child. At least it was one life she wouldn't have to worry about ruining.

She sighed, and allowed her eyes to refocus on Grissom.

She couldn't believe he had slept there, all night. He looked like he had a hell of a night, he should have been at home, but she was happy he was here.

She looked down to his hand over hers, and turned her hand in his, so she could hold his hand. It was a moment she didn't want to forget, ever, the warmth of his hand beneath hers.

At the change, Grissom began to stir, stretching out a little on the chair, his eyes flickered open. Blinded by the light, it took him a few moments to re-open them again.

Instantly, his eyes found Sara. He was suprised to see she was awake, looking back at him. "Hey." He said with a soft smile, sitting up in the chair, running his free hand through his hair. "How're you feeling?"

"Fresh as a daisy." She offered with a soft smile. He knew she was lying, but he was relieved to see that there was more colour in her cheeks, and a sparkle in her eyes. It took over from the images that had burned into his mind last night, of Sara looking so weak, and fragile, hooked up to every machine you could imagine.

Sara's strength astounded him.

"Well, you certainly look better."

"I wish I could say the same about you."

"I did think I had lost you last night, Sara, and I just slept in a hospital chair." He said in defence.

"Thank you, for staying." She said genuinely to him. She was thankful that he had stayed, she had never liked hospitals, she had spent too many nights in them when she was younger.

Sara knew she had so much to tell him. She had wanted to tell him everything last night, but she was obviously otherwise detained. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, not sure what exactly to say to him. She didn't know why she found it so hard to express her feelings to him. She would sit at home sometimes, and mull over the imaginary conversation she would have with him.

She had tried on many occasions to tell him how she felt, but she always chickened out. Maybe if she had told him earlier, she wouldn't be lying here. She could consider the if's and but's forever.

"Sara?" Grissom asked, a hint of worry showing in his voice, "Are you okay?"

She hadn't realised she had been silent for minutes, trying to make herself speak. "Grissom, I uh.. I just wanted to say tha-"

"Miss Sidle," A young nurse who entered her room offered. "It's brilliant to see you're awake, and feeling better. I'm just going to check your vitals, and the Doctor will be around on his rounds soon."

"Oh, thank you." Sara said, looking away from Grissom, feeling a little flushed.

Another chance gone. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: ** Is Sara right in thinking it might not be meant to be? What about our lovely Grissom, what is his thoughts? And what will the results be from the DNA?

All coming up, soonish, I promise. But, I may need something to spur me on. If only I knew what that could possibly be.. Oh wait! Reviews? I think so :D

Oh, Happy early Valentines to you all! *sends virtual card and flowers* You will get chocolates if you review ;)

Hope you all enjoyed!

And for any of you reading my other fic, How it all began, I have the second chapter almost complete. For those of you who haven't, well.. Read it (:

-xx


	9. Chapter 10

**I Need You Now: Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Still incredibly sick, so I'm keeping up with my CSI marathon. In the middle of watching Sqweegle as I write this, so if this is disturbing, blame that episode. Anyone else slightly freaked out by it?

This is working out to be a longer fic than I thought, so lets lets hope it keeps going (:

Hope you all enjoy.

-xx

_**xxx**_

Getting Grissom to leave the hopsital was harder than Sara thought it would be.

After the Doctor had made his rounds, talked Sara through everything that had happened to her once she entered into the hospital, her recovery time and medication she would have to take. As guessed, rest was vital for her recovery, and he made it clear to Grissom that she was not to be back in work for at least three weeks,. Grissom had only too quickly obliged.

That twenty minute talk, had left Sara feeling exhausted. Apparently the morphine was still in her system, tiring her out easily. She was not happy about this, but she knew if she wanted to get back to the lab anytime soon, rest was vital. Maybe if she rested as much as possible now, she would be able to get back sooner than three weeks.

After spending another ten minutes assuring Grissom that she would be fine if he was to go home, shower, get something to eat and sleep for a few hours before returning to her. Sara had to promise that she would sleep and if anything happened, she would let him know straight away. She had opened her mouth to argue that she didn't have a cell phone, when he produced a new lab-issued one for her, with a knowing smile. "Always one step ahead." He had said with a grin, before bidding his goodbye and promising to return soon.

Sara had every intention of sleeping, it seemed to be calling out to her. Unfortunately, when Catherine Willows appeared at your bedside, sleep was not an option.

Sara knew Catherine was handling the investigation, and that she was still working, so it wasn't for a personal reason she was coming to see her. Well, it was part of it. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want it. She hoped to just put it off a little while longer.

"How're you doing, Sara?" Was the first question the strawberry-blonde had asked as she sat down in the chair that Grissom had only minutes ago vacated.

"Well, I've been better. A little stiff, and extremely tired." She may have been playing down her pain a bit, she never was one for sympathy. She hoped that by letting her know how tired she was, Catherine would leave and they could do this another time.

"This won't take long, I promise." She wasn't biting, she knew Sara was trying to avoid this, but they had pulled a blank with DNA, no hits, so Sara's statement was the only thing they had to go on at the moment. It was better for Catherine to do it than anyone else. "I need your account of the night, Sara." She said gently, turning in her chair so that she could face her.

A sigh left Sara's lips and for just a moment she closed her eyes. She didn't want to relive this. She wanted to bury the images deep in her mind, and never allow them to surface again. "Can we do this some other time Cath? I'm really tired, I need to get some sleep, I promised Grissom..." She trialed off, at the knowing look her friend gave her.

"It will only take a few minutes Sara. And I promise I won't tell Grissom you were awake." She said, in an attempt to encourage Sara to begin. She knew the longer she left the brunette, it would become harder and harder for her to talk about what happened.

Another sigh left Sara's lips, and she slowly nodded. "Okay.. Lets get this over and done with." She mumbled slowly, forcing herself to sit up slightly so she could face Catherine more.

She gave Catherine a few moments to set up, glad that Catherine had decided to take a tape recorder, rather than writing everything down. With a nod, she pressed the record button, and it began. "This is CSI Willows, beginning her enquiry with CSI Sara Sidle, retrieving her statement of events." She paused to take a breath, giving Sara a moment to get herself together before they began. They had both gone through this before, seen victims go through the traumatic experience of having to relive every moment of what they had been through. "Lets start with where you were going, Sara. What brought you out that night?"

Did she have to give the real reason as to why she was going out? She hadn't even spoken to Grissom yet, so maybe a little white lie wouldn't matter at this stage. It didn't change what happened. "I had been out.. Had a beer.. I wan't drunk, before you ask. I just got home, and I wasn't feeling very well, so I decided to get some air, take awalk, maybe tire myself out so that I could sleep. I've been finding it hard to sleep lately." That part wasn't a lie anyway. "I was only a few blocks away from my apartment. The next thing I remember is feeling this.. Disgusting hot breath on my neck.. Right behind me.." She could remember it all, so vividly, feel it on her neck again, sending shivers through her body.

Catherine sat forward slightly, covering Sara's hand with hers. "He was white.. Late thirties, early forties. Had green eyes.. He had stubble, like he hadn't shaved. He was taller than me, maybe six foot? He wore jeans.. A black hoodie, I think. There was nothing destinctive, no scars, tattoos.. He seemed.. Normal.." She trailed off, seeing his looming face, burning in the back of her mind.

"He shoved me up against the wall.. I tried to get him off.. He took my wallet, my phone.. Then I felt the knife against me. I told him I was walking to meet my boyfriend, that he was a cop.. He didn't care, it seemed to arouse him even more. His grip loosed on me a little, i remember that definately. I broke away, and.. Well, I managed to hit in in a certain area." The thought brought a small smile to her lips as she remembered it. Catherine had to smile also, that was the fiesty Sara she knew.

"He went down, but took me down too.. Hit me in the head.. I.. I think I started to crawl away then.. I'm not sure.. But, the next thing I remember is him sitting on top of me.. His disgusting breath on my face again.. He had been drinking.. I could smell it.. He said all I had to do was play nice.. He wanted me to look at him.. When I did, that was when he.. Stabbed me." The tears were glistening in her eyes now, but she refused to allow herself to cry, blinking them back furiously, biting her lips softly. "I think someone else was there.. Chased him off.. Then all I can remember after that is waking up here. I'm sorry."

Catherine immediately shook her head, giving Sara's hand a soft squeeze as she shut off the tape recorder. "Don't apologise at all, Sara.. You know what it's like trying to get information from victims, that was the best I had ever recieved. You did great, girl." She said with a soft smile.

Sara gave a small shrug of her shoulders, nodding slightly. "I see day after day girls who don't get justice because they can't remember enough, and there was no physical evidence to give a lead. I'm trained to notice things, Cath. I'd be a failure if I didn't."

"No, no you wouldn't. You'd be a woman who went through a very traumatic experience. It is more than understandable."

Sara nodded, taking in Catherine's words. "I guess you're right." She said quietly.

"I'm still on the clock here, Sara, so I'm going to get this back to Brass, and see what we can come up with in the lab. You're going to stay here, and keep your promise to Gil, and rest. I'll come back once shift is over, and you better rest."

Sara offered a soft smile, and nodded to the blonde woman as she rose from the chair and left Sara to sleep.

Earlier, Sara might have been able to sleep. Definately not now, Catherine should have known that. She had just relived through everything that she had been put through. Everytime she closed her eyes, she could see his face as he sat on top of her, feel the knife pressed into her body, his breath hot on her skin. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry, but she could do neither. The pain in her body didn't allow her to curl up like she wanted to, and her pride didn't allow her to cry.

She reached for the phone on the stand by her bedside, flipping it open. A soft smile spread across her lips as she noticed that Grissom had already programmed his number into the cell phone. she knew it off by heart anyway.

She was about to press the call button when she sighed, shaking her head and closed the cell phone, leaving it back on the stand. She couldn't call him. He was probably sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up. He needed the rest just as much as she did.

She closed her eyes, bringing her hand to her head, rubbing her temple softly. She had had a headache ever since she woke up. The result of being punched in the head, she guessed. She should have taken her car to Grissom's. If she had taken her car, that would have never happened, she wouldn't be lying here in the hospital.

She had to talk to him when he returned. She never got her chance to do it the night before, and if there was one thing this experience thought her, it was that she couldn't waste anymore time. They had wasted so many years, when she knew how she felt for him, and she knew how he felt for her, he just wouldn't admit it. She almost died, and if she had, it would have been the biggest regret of her life.

She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she had some time now to string it all together.

She only hoped he wouldn't reject her anymore. She wasn't going to give up now.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** That's it for now.. Only a few more chapters left before I finish this, guys.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Reviews are appreciated.

-xx


	10. Chapter 11

**I Need You Now: Chapter 10**

**A/N: **This will probably be my last update on this story for just over a week. I have exams beginning this Tuesday, for a week, so I'll have to concentrate on them.

Hopefully this will keep y'all going until then, and I can come back and finish this off. I actually wrote the end chapter last night, so I just need to write the in between now.

Hope you all enjoy.

-xx

_**xxx**_

"Hello there, darlin'. Glad to see you looking a bit brighter than you were yesterday." Nick's southern drawl came from the door of her room.

"Hey, Nicky. Nice to see you." Sara admitted honestly. Sleep had evaded her grasps, although she did try. At least having a visitor would keep her busy.

Her Doctor had visited her only moments ago. Her very first question brought a smile to his lips, wondering when she could go home. She had to stay another night, at least. That she could handle.

"Even nicer to see you, especially now that your famous." He teased, sitting on the bedside next to her. She looked good, better than anyone else would if they had just been brutally attacked. He knew she was one tough cookie. It'd take more than some jumped up scumbag to take her out of the game.

"Famous, huh?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, clearly indicating she didn't understand what he was saying.

"You haven't seen yet?" When she didn't answer, he continued on. "You're all over the news, Sar. Brave CSI beats stabber."

A long sigh left Sara's lips, pulling a groan from her. "Great. Just what I wanted."

"Hey, I know you're a private girl, but I think you deserve it. You're a tough cookie, kid. You work hard, and got the better of some bastard.." He trailed off. It wasn't like him to curse, but it was appropiate. Sara was his best friend, like a sister to him. The thought of someone hurting her like this made his blood boil.

"What else did they say.. About him?" She didn't want to hear anymore about herself. she cringed at the thought, of people who know her, watching the news and seeing what she had been through. She wasn't the type who liked to share every detail of what she had been through, and this was exactly why. She could see the way Nick was looking at her, as if she might disappear, being careful not to so much as breathe too heavily on her, as if he might break her. She couldn't deal with that.

"Well, they said that police have taken an interview from you, and from the man who phoned the police, and with both descriptions, a forensic artist has drawn a profile and handed it out. There was five miles between where you were attacked, and where your cell and purse was found, so Cadets are doing a walk about, to see if anyone recognises him." It could work, Nick was hopeful.

Sara nodded slowly, taking it all in. She wondered how she would feel if they caught him, got him behind bars. Would she feel relieved? She was a woman trianed in self defence, she owned a gun, she locked her doors at night, yet she still managed to get attacked. It could happen again, anytime.

"Look, Sar. You'll pull through this. As I said, you're a tough cookie. And you've got a lot of people who care about you, backing you up here. We're all here for you. I'm here for you."

"Me too."

The unexpected voice came from the hallway, causing both Sara and Nick to jump, turning to look at the door.

"Griss, hey man." Nick greeted, a knowing smile on his lips. Everyone in the lab knew that Grissom and Sara had some history, but nobody was sure what exactly it was. Grissom was private, and so was Sara, but Nick knew Sara better than he knew Grissom, and he could tell that Sara had some feelings for him. "How are you doing?" He asked, pushing himself up from the end of Sara's bed, stealing a glance at the brunette haired woman, a smile playing on her lips now.

"I'm fine, well rested." He said with a soft smile, moving more into the room now.

"I'm just leaving now, I better get some rest before I head back to the lab tonight." He said as he gave Sara a quick hug. "You rest too, you hear me, darlin'? I want to see you back in the lab soon." He said as he turned and walked from the room, not before saying his goodbye to Grissom.

"Now, the main question," Grissom said as he sat back beside Sara on the bed, the spot Nick had only just left, "How're you feeling? Did you sleep?" He asked, hopeful.

"No.. I tried, I did.. But Cath came to take my statement, and I just couldn't get him out of my head." She admitted to him.

Grissom had guessed that she wouldn't sleep, but he had hoped that for her own sake she would. "You should have called me, Sara."

"How important was it to you that I slept?"

"Very important."

"Why?"

"Because, you need to rest."

"Well, that's why I didn't call you." She said with a justifiable smile. He couldn't say anything to that.

"Alright, alright.. I understand." He held up his hands in defeat, knowing she had beaten him.

Her smile faltered for just a moment, her mind in a whirl. It was about time for her to get all of this off her chest. "Griss.. Uh.. There's something I want to say to you.."

"Yeah? Go on.." He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he couldn't say for sure.

"Well.. I had been going to see you that night.. I wanted to talk to you.."

"To see me? What did you want to say?" Curiosity was getting to him now. Eating him alive.

"Well.. We go back a long time.. I mean.. I've known you since I was a student. You're the reason I got into Forensics.. And when you called and asked me to come to Vegas, I didn't come for the job.. I came for you.. I know we haven't always had the best relationship, but.. I know I shouldn't be saying this.. It's probably wrong of me to say this.. And I understand if you think so.. But I just thought that.. Well, I wanted to say that.."

"Sara, you're rambling." He said with a soft smile. She was getting frustrated with herself, he could see the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Oh sorry.. Yeah, I just.. I wanted to say that.."

"I love you, Sara."

His words left her stunned, no words came out of her mouth.

"You.. What? You love me?"

"Yes, I do." He said softly, his hand comiing to brush over hers, gently, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry it has taken me so long to realise it. I guess I've always known. But, I could hae lost you last night, Sara. The thought of a world without you, was not something I liked to think about. At all. I don't want to waste anymore time with you."

"Wow.. I'm glad.. Because I love you too." She said gently with a smile on her lips, pulling them wide into a grin. She turned her hand in his, and they entwined their fingers together.

Her skin was soft, warm beneath his. How had he wasted so much time with her?

"Lie down." He said gently to her.

She cocked an eyebrow, pursing her lips. "Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do." She said as she shuffled back on the bed, lying down as she watched him carefully.

He smiled softly, before scooting up in the bed beside her, kicking off his shoes and turning on his side, to face her, and also so that she had enough room to remain comfortable.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but she already had an idea. She wasn't a CSI for nothing.

"It isn't what I'm doing, it's what you're doing."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You're going to sleep, and I'll be here beside you the whole time, so you will be perfectly safe."

"Thank you, Gil.." She said, turning her head slightly so that she could face him. As she did, he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close against his chest, his lips pressing a small kiss to her head.

"Sleep, Sara. We'll talk more when you wake."

She was exhausted, she knew that, but she didn't realise how fast it would hit her. She snuggled into his hold, allowing her eyes to drift close.

"Mmm.. G'night, Griss.." She mumbled, before she succumbed to her sleep.

This was perfection. He knew this was the right thing to do. He would deal with Ecklie later, but right now, Sara was the only person who mattered to him. He was going to make this work, with everything he had.

_**xxx**_

Peter couldn't take his eyes off of the television. He didn't know what to feel right now. Relief that he was not a murderer, or pure fear that the cops were looking for him.

Of all the people, he had to get a CSI, that just made it more personal to those who were investigating. It was one of their own.

That girl was trained to solve crimes. Of all the people, why her?

He felt almost like he was going to throw up. He ran his hands through his hair, rubbing his jaw line.

What was he going to do?

What if they knocked at his door? Showed his picture to his wife? Would she recognise him? Put two and two together, that he hadn't been at hime, so he had no alibi.

Beads of sweat began to form on his brow, and he hurridly wiped them away.

He looked down at his hands, unable to get rid of the image of her blood covering his hands. He was a monster.

He was raised on morals, on doing the right thing always, no matter how hard it was. He knew he should go, confess to what he had done. Maybe if he confessed, they would go easier on him.

If he explained the cicrumstances, he wasn't in his right mental state, he was high. He couldn't control his actions.

"It's unbelievable." His wife's voice came from behind, startling him. "Some people.. That poor innocent girl. Some people need to be locked up, never seen again.. They disgust me." She said as she began to unpack the shopping she had just walked in with.

"Yeah.. They're disgusting.." He mumbled, more to himself. He snapped off the television, unable to watch it any longer.

He couldn't come clean. He knew he couldn't. His family would hate him.

It left only one option, for him. That CSI was the only person who saw him, the only one who could identify him. They only had some drawing, it couldn't be brilliant.

If he got rid of her, he solved his problem. He couldn't be identified.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **That was fun to write, I enjoyed it.

I hope y'all did too. Let me know with a review ;) It'll make me happy before my exams.

Hopefully another update in a week.

-xx


	11. Chapter 12

**I Need You Now: Chapter 11**

**A/N:** Wow, eleven chapters already. I never thought I would get this far with the story.

Sorry for such a delay in updating, I've had exams all week, and they aren't finished yet, but are going exceptionally well.

Thank you to every single person who has reviewed, added this story to their story alert, favourite stories, author alert and favourite author. I appreciate every single thing.

My Grandad died ten years ago today, so I dedicate this to him. I love you, Grandad. Always thinking of you.

Hope you all enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

"Now, Miss Sidle, when I say you have to rest, I mean it. I don't want to hear of you being back in the lab until I clear you. I will be in contact with you, and Mr. Grissom, so do not think you can fool me."

Before Sara had a chance to speak, Grissom did. "Don't worry, Doctor. I will ensure that she doesn't do anything that she shouldn't be doing."

Sara felt like she was in seventh heaven. She was going home to Grissom's house. He had said it was not just his house anymore.

Once she had woken up, from what she felt was the best nights sleep she had, she insisted on speaking with the Doctor. After a lot of persuasion, and agreeing to many terms, one of which was that she was not to be home alone, she must stay with someone, she was allowed to leave the hospital.

Grissom had immediately offered that she would come and stay with him in his home, which seemed to satisfy the Doctors and Sara.

Grissom had left to make sure everything was in order at home, as Sara signed paperwork to be released, waited for her perscription for pain relief and made her appointment to come back for a check-up in one week's time.

Sara had dressed quickly in the clothes Grissom had asked Catherine to pick up for her. She wasn't sure what to expect when she went home with Grissom. Of course, she had thought about it on many occasions, would it live up to what she had thought?

She knew she wouldn't be able to get away with doing anything that would require effort, with Grissom. He would be worse than Doctors at ensuring she did as she was expected to.

Sara finally pushed herself up off of the bed, slinging her small carrier bag over her shoulder. Grissom arched an eyebrow, and she sighed, handing him the bag. He slipped it over his shoulder, meeting the Doctors satisified smile.

"I see you are going to be very well looked after, Miss Sidle." He said, holding back a short laugh.

"More like held in captivity." She mumbled under her breath. She really didn't need to rest. She felt great. Just as long as she didn't move too much. Or stand for too long. Or... Okay, maybe she wasn't one hundred percent, but she could do things for herself. Like carry her bag. "See you in a week, Doctor." She said as she walked out of the room.

She had refused point blank, the wheelchair that had been brought up for her. She was more than capable of walking. She needed to walk, stretch her legs. She had been lying in bed for the past few days.

Grissom made to follow after her, but turned back to face the Doctor. "I want to thank you, for everything you did to save Sara."

He shook his head, a kind smile on his lips. "It is my job, Mr. Grissom. I know she is in capable hands now."

Smiling, Grissom turned and followed after Sara, who hadn't gotten very far, although he wouldn't say that to her.

He was still in shock that Sara was coming home with him. He had put her through so much, rejected her so many times. It had taken almost losing her, having her killed, to realise how wrong he had been.

He had always been known as an intelligent man, how could it be that he had been so blind as to what had been on front of him for so many years?

He could ponder this for many, many hours, and he was sure in the time to come, he would do just that. Right now, he was focused on ensuring that every moment he had with Sara, was spent in the best way imaginable.

_**xxx**_

Peter had followed them from the hospital, a little relieved. He had been wondering how long she would be in the Hospital for, it would be hard to get into her, probably surrounded by police and more CSI's, Doctors and Nurses, and kill her.

Now, he didn't have to worry about that. She left with a man, and it soon became aparent to him that they were an item.

When they got out of his Denali, he pulled up across the road, watching them closely. His eyes followed the older mans hand as it moved from her arm to her lower waist, as if supporting her.

He felt nautious. He had done this to her.

But he was going to do so much more. He had to. He had to protect his family.

He suddenly remembered something she said to him. She was going to meet her boyfriend. He was a cop.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled to himself, allowing his eyes to close for just a moment.

Could he possibly get away with this?

He would have to plan, very carefully. He was always the type who acted on impulse. Not now.

He had to watch them, know their habits. He had to get her on her own, and make sure he left no trace.

He couldn't take too long though. Right now, they could be searching for him. They could be talking to his wife, right at this very moment.

His heart was racing against his chest. This was not good.

He needed her gone. He needed to be able to relax, to take a breath even for a moment. He could only manage that when he didn't have to look over his shoulder every second.

He would do this.

_**xxx**_

Unaware they were being watched, Grissom pulled his keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home." He said as he allowed the door to swing open.

Sara was already in awe with his home. It was just outside of the busy Las Vegas streets, closer to the Desert. He wasn't surrounded with other houses, and apartment blocks like she had been, but he wasn't in the middle of nowhere, either. The tops of other houses could be seen as she walked up the driveway.

It was a town house, a large enough one.

The first glimpse of the inside brought a smile to her lips. It was so totally Grissom.

She stepped inside, ahead of Grissom. He came in behind her, setting her bag down in the hallway as he closed the door, locking it behind him. This job made him careful.

Sara had made her way into his kitchen, the soft smile still on her lips. It was a clean, utilitarian space, that was un-suprisingly well organised. The island stretched out into the middle of the kitchen, with white marble on the top, and white tiles on the wall, giving it a light colouring.

"Can't get away from work, can you?" She asked, grinning as she noted the test-tube rack he used to hold spices.

"What can I say? I use practical objects." He said with a smile.

There was a jar of dog biscuits and a dog bowl on the counter, but Sara could see no dog. At the sitters, maybe?

Her smile only grew as she glanced to the silver fridge, covered in pictures of rollarcoasters, and even one of the two of them, when they were in San Francisco years ago.

He had been watching her closely, wondering what she was thinking. She seemed happy enough. That was a good sign.

"I can't believe you still have that." She said as she turned to look at him.

"It's a picture of a very beautiful woman. I'm not going to get rid of that." He replied, taking her hand and leading her towards his bedroom.

"Only in your house five minutes and you're trying to get me to your room." She teased, only recieving a look from Grissom that made her heart flutter as she smiled back innocently.

You wouldn't know she had just been brutally stabbed.

"You heard the Doctors, you need to rest."

"I've had enough of resting." She replied quickly.

Unlike the kitchen, his bedroom was painted in warmer colours, a deep red. The walls were lined with a collection of his butterfly specimens - mounted, framed and proudly displayed. His bed was in the center of the room, large. The dark coloured wardrobe and dresser set against the wall. There was a door, that Sara guessed was the ensuite.

"You have a lovely home."

"No." He said as he took her hands in his. "We, have a lovely home."

A smile was her only answer.

"Time to sleep for a while, honey."

"On one condition. You sleep with me."

Her words brought a smile to his lips. He remembered when she asked him this before. He had said no. Now, was the answer he should have given years ago. "Of course I will."

He let go of her hands, going to his dresser and pulling out one of his shirts for her, knowing they would have to go to her apartment for her to get clothes and other items.

In a comfortable, almost shy silence, they undressed. Sara slipped on his shirt, that came to rest on her mid-thigh, showing a lot of her long, elegant legs that he loved so much. Grissom had stripped to his boxers, before he slid into the bed, pulling the covers back for Sara to slide in next to him.

She very happily complied, snuggling up close to him. She couldn't lie on her stomach like she usually did. It was too painful.

This, she would admit, was so much better.

They seemed to fit perfectly together, it was astounding to her.

"You're right.. I'm exhausted.." She whispered against his chest, as his fingers gently brushed up and down her arm.

"Then sleep. I'm right here." He replied softly.

This was perfect to him. This was how he wanted to spend every night, and wanted to wake up evry moment with her in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered gently to her, pressing his lips to her head.

"I love you too." She replied, and minutes later, she settled into a comfort of sleep.

Grissom stayed awake for a few more minutes, just watching this beautiful girl sleep in his arms. He never wanted to let her go.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Not sure if I'm happy with this chapter or not, but I hope you were!

Please let me know in reviews ;) If I get ten more for this chapter, I'll update tomorrow :D

-xx


	12. Chapter 13

**I Need You Now: Chapter 12**

**A/N:** Sorry for being so late in the update guys, life has just been hectic, with school and study and whatnot.

And, I have been working on a new fic, with the help of the very inspirational csivegasrocks, thanks so much hun!

And now, onwards we go with this!

_**xxx**_

The light that had broken through the curtain, penetrating the once darkness in the room had fallen on Sara's deeply sleeping face. Her chest was falling and rising in a steady rhythm.

As the minutes passed and the sunlight became stronger, Sara began to rouse from her slumber. Her eyelids fluttered open, but snapped shut just as fast as she turned her head away from the sunlight.

It took her a few moments to wake properly, and as she stretched out, a wave of panic washed over her. For just a brief second, she forgot where she was, but as her eyes adjusted, and she took in her surroundings, the fear disappeared and was replaced with a smile. She was in Grissoms home. In his bed. With him.

Wait... No.

Without him.

Where was he?

The space next to her was only slightly warm. She arched her eyebrow as she wondered where he had gotten to. With the new curiosity on her mind, it fueled her to move out of the bed.

She moved slowly, carefully from the bed, and as she stretched, she winced. She noticed a mirror in the far corner of the room, and she walked towards it quickly. Gently, she pulled up the hem of the shirt she had borrowed from Grissom that night.

The white bandage seemed to blend brilliantly with her pale skin. She gently tugged it aside, just revealing the black stitches stark against the pale skin, and she knew it would leave a scar. It was just what she wanted.

She sighed, allowing it to fall back down over her skin, as she was hit with a delicious aroma that was wafting over her. Only now did she realise hoe extremely hungry she was.

She had only just been about to leave the bedroom, to follow the scent to see what she would find, when the bedroom door opened, and she was greeted with the wonderful sight of Gil Grissom.

He came into the room, carrying a tray filled with food.

"Oh, you're up. I wanted to suprise you, breakfast in bed." he said with a soft smile to her, as he set the tray down on the bedside table.

"Well, I didn't expect this, so I am suprised."

Grissom smiled, feeling a little relieved. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better."

He believed her. She had a smile on her lips, a sparkle in her eyes, colour in her cheeks. She did look better. "If you hope to convince me to let you go back to work, you won't."

To be honest, Sara hadn't even thought of that. "Well, now that you have given me the idea.." She trailed off, as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket back over her body.

The springs in the bed creaked as Grissom sat next to her, lifting the tray onto the bed next to her.

It did smell heavenly, and she hadn't eaten anything that wasn't hospital food in near to three days.

"Pancakes, strawberries, orange juice. Every vegeterians dream." She said with a small laugh as she met his eyes.

"Well, I didn't have much else in stock that was suitable. Everything else seemed to be living at one stage, so I improvised. I will go out and do some grocery shopping today, and stock up." Grissom offered with a smile.

"That sounds great. It'll be good to get out of the house for a while." Sara said as she picked up a strawberry, popping it into her mouth, allowing the sweet taster to tease her tastebuds.

"Oh, no, you will be staying here." Grissom said as he watched her cut up the pancakes, eating it slowly.

Her head snapped up, meeting his eyes. "Come on, Gil. Going out with you doing groceries, isn't going to be filled with effort on my behalf."

"Sara, you heard the Doctors. You need rest. Stay in bed, sleep."

"I'm tired of sleeping. An hour or two, walking around a shop with you, isn't going to do me any harm. I'll be safe." She knew she could get him to agree.

He was amazed at how she affected him, so simply. As his eyes met hers, she knew he was considering it. She flashed him an encouraging, gap-toothed smile. When she smiled, he felt his heart flutter, and he knew he could refuse her nothing that she asked.

He was a little wary about letting her out of the house. He knew he couldn't keep her locked up here. He was worried, but he would not admit it to her. He refused to show it. Her attacker was still on the loose, roaming around out there.

"Okay, okay. But you don't lift anything, I can carry them all."

Sara grinned and turned her attention back to her pancakes. "These are delicious."

"I'm glad you like them."

Minutes later, Sara had finished her breakfast, with a little help from Grissom. Grissom had taken the tray, and set it back out in the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink to be washed later.

He returned to his bedroom, but Sara was not there. He did not have to look hard, he heard her humming softly to herself from the ensuite.

He padded across to the doorway, leaning against it as hee watched her, trying to figure out the many different knobs on the shower. He should have realised she would want a shower.

He stepped forward, grinning, flicking a switch on the wall, and the shower started to hum. The water poured from the shower head, and Sara turned to face him with a smile on her lips.

"Thanks, for that." She beamed, as she set the towels she had picked up down beside sink. "I won't be long. Then we can go?"

"Of course, take your time. There's no rush." He said as he stepped towards her, closing the distance between them, his eyes on her lips.

He had yet to feel them beneath his, taste her. He wanted to so badly.

It seemed that Sara felt the same, her dark eyes flickering to his lips, and then back to his blue ones, an easy smile settling onto her lips.

Grissom reached out, gently brushing a few stray curls behind her ear. The gesture was soft, simple. Yet it evoked such a deep passion within Sara.

Grissom slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Their eyes locked, and Sara's breath hitched in her throat as Grissom slowly closed the distance between their lips.

His breath was hot on her skin, sweet. Just as his lips brushed over hers, like a soft breeze, his cell rang in the bedroom. He sighed, and a small laugh left Sara's lips. "Go get it. We can finish this later." She said with a wink.

Grissom sighed once more, mumbling as he walked away from her to fetch the ringing cell.

"Grissom." He said a little gruffly into the phone.

"Gil, it's Jim. We got a hit, from door-to-door. I'm going to follow it up. I thought you'd want to know."

"When are you going?"

"I'm leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Wait thirty, I'll be there."

With that, he snapped his cell shut, and quickly returned to the bathroom door. He opened it, peering inside, but not looking, knowing Sara was in the shower.

"Sara, um.. Jim has a lead, he's going to follow it up. I'm going to go with him. Do you want me to get someone to come here to you?"

Sara shut the shower off, peeking her head around the glass door, her wet hair hung in ringlets around her face. "Oh.. No.. Can I come?"

"Sara, I don't know if that's the best idea right now.."

"Please, Gil. I don't want to be with anyone else right now. And this has everything to do with me. If it's him, i will know it."

Grissom pondered this for just a moment, pursing his lips. "Okay. He's leaving soon, so we have to hurry."

Another smile slipped onto her lips, but Grissom caught the nervousness that he seen flashing into her eyes.

This could be finished today. Maybe today, they could rest easy, knowing that her attacker was behind bars. Maybe.

Minutes later, Sara had scooped her wet hair up into a ponytail, pulled on a pair of her favourite jeans, that she was thankful Catherine had thought to bring, as well as a sweatshirt. At least she was comfortable.

She followed Grissom out of the house. he locked the house behind them, and they both hopped into the Denali.

Grissom pulled out, and took off, driving faster than he usually would. He found Sara's hand, and gave it a soft squeeze, as they rode to PD in a comfortable silence.

_**xxx**_

Peter had followed them from the hospital, ensuring to keep his distance. Once he seen them walk into the house, he left to return home.

Yet, he found himself returning now, to watch them carefully. He had seen the older man, he still didn't know his name, rise early and begin making breakfast. He hadn't seen Sara until roughly an hour later, when the two of them left the house.

They didn't notice the strange car, they weren't as trained as he thought they would be.

He felt his nerves settling slightly. Only for a moment. Then he remembered everything that he had to do.

He had to do it, he reassured himself

He had a feeling things were about to climax. Soon.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Oh, and what will these things be? Will Grissom and Sara get to have their first kiss? What lead has Brass got, exactly?

Don't hesitate to drop a review. I love reading them. And, I have some good stuff planned for the next chapter. If y'all are interested, maybe some smut. Only one way to let me know. Review!

-xx


	13. Chapter 14

**I Need You Now: Chapter 13**

**A/N: **Deepest apologies once more for not updating sooner! School, studies and whatnot. Could be my last update for a few weeks, I have oral exams over the next two weeks and my birthday next week (: Busy busy.

Onwards and upwards!

Be warned, this chapter contains **smut**. Read at your own will!

Enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

Disappointment had been thick in the air over the past few hours.

Brass felt like he had disappointed two of his oldest friends.

Grissom felt like he had disappointed Sara.

Sara, just felt disappointed.

The lead was a dead end. Brass should have smelt it from the beginning, rather than dragging Gil and Sara out, raising their hopes.

A forty year old business man seemed to be a reliable witness. Until Brass stepped inside the home. He had been having an affair with his teenage daughters friend.

He wanted the police gone, away from his home, and to do that, he pretended that he had seen the man they were searching for.

When Brass found the half naked teenager, he told him everything.

It was too late. He had already made the call to Grissom, bringing him and Sara out.

For nothing.

He had sighed as he met them at the door, watching the hope in their eyes as Brass escorted the cuffed business man to the police car.

"It's not him. Sorry guys." He said, sighing once more.

Sara already knew that. she had looked the man in the eyes. It wasn't him.

She felt her heart sink.

Grissom slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. It was his own silent apology.

She should feel safe with him. He was an expert criminalist, he should be putting this guy behind bars, so Sara could rest easy.

Sara offered him a soft smile, trying to assure him she was okay. She was. She had Grisosm by her side.

Sara offered the same smile to Brass as Grissom led her back to the Denali.

"Might as well do that grocery shopping now, eh?" She piped up as they closed the doors to the Denali, shutting out the rest of the world.

Grissom had no hesitation in agreeing with her request. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight, not until he had the psychopath behind bars.

It made his blood boil to dwell on the facts, so he did not allow himself to. He would save it for later.

Just over two hours later, the shopping had been done, and Sara was not harmed, as she had expected.

Only now had it came to Sara's mind that she would need more clothes and supplies, before she moved everything to Grissoms home, this weekend as they had planned to do.

"Can we stop by my apartment, I need to pick up a few things?" She asked, tilting her head in his direction.

"One step ahead of you, every so often."

She frowned when she recognised her own words being used against her, pursing her lips as she turned her glance to the window of the Denali.

God, did Grissom distract her.

They were about a mintue away from her apartment complex.

He allowed his eyes to flicker over to her, a smile on his lips. She was his.

He finally had a chance now to make things up to her, for all the time he wasted, all the times he pushed her away, denied both of their needs, happiness.

As Sara expected, he pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex, only over a minute later.

He squeezed her hand softly, letting it go as the both slipped from the Denali. She was glad she had thought to slip her keys into her purse, quickly retrieving them, leaving the purse in the Denali.

Neither were used to being in an intimate realtionship, but they were certainly adjusting well here. As they rounded the side of the Denali, they came together, fingers intertwining, bringing a smile to both of their lips.

They didn't need to speak, their eyes said it all.

Sara was glad she had an apartment on the ground floor. The trek up and down the stairway would be something she would not enjoy.

Moments later, she had let them into her apartment, flicking on the lights in the hallway.

Grissom had only been to her home on a number of occasions before, but now he had a real chance to look around. He was excited.

It hadn't changed since he had been here last, the purple walls, with an organised clutter that seemed to work to only Sara's mind. It was totally Sara.

"It's not as nice as your home, but it did." She said as she allowed the door to shut behind them, watching as Grissom moved from the hallway, to the living room.

"I'm glad you find my home fitting." He really was glad she was happy. It was all he wanted for her.

She had always wanted him here. She had spent many evenings here on her own, imagining what it would be like to be with him, to be able to say he was hers.

Now she did not have to imagine.

She could make it a reality right now.

A small smirk came to play on her lips, causing Grissom to arch his eyebrows in question. Was there something he was missing? He stole a quick glance around him, noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

Blue eyes met brown, and he understoond.

He wasn't going to waste any more time with her.

He slowly stepped towards her, and she met him in his strides, her arms slipping around his neck, and his arms moving around her waist, pulling her body tight to his once more.

They fit perfectly together.

"I love you, Sara." He whispered, his eyes locked with hers.

An easy smile settled on her lips, and she nodded. "I love you too.. Gil."

With that, his lips brushed over hers, meeting in a soft, loving kiss.

Her fingers traced soft circles on the nape of his neck, the simple gesture elicting a delicious moan from his lips, causing him to deepen the kiss.

His tongue snaked out from his lips, running over hers, seeking permission. She gladly granted it, parting her lips, and allowing her tongue to meet his.

He pulled her body as close to his own as possible, as his tongue explored her mouth.

All he knew in this moment was Sara. He could taste her, smell her, feel her. She was overpowering every one of his senses.

He loved it.

She slowly pulled away from him, her eyes shining with nothing but the passion and love she felt for him. "Love me, Gil.. Make love to me." She breathed in a heavy voice.

The heat between her thighs was already apparent to her, with the little touches already. It amazed her, what he could do to her.

A grin formed on his lips, and he nodded in agreement. He would, like nobody had ever done before.

He swept her up from her feet, hooking her legs around his waist, silencing her soft giggles with his lips crushing against hers once more, as he carried her to her bedroom, opening the door and slowly setting her down on her bed.

She was silently glad she had only changed the sheets the last time she had been here.

There was a primal urge shining in his eyes as he watched her, slide slowly back on the bed, watching him very closely.

He slipped off his shoes, and allowed his hands to run down his chest, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Sara held up her hand, stopping him. "No, let me."

He grinned and climbed onto the bed, resting above her, one knee on either side of her body.

Sara smirked as her eyes met his, sliding her hands slowly up his chest, tentatively taking up where he left off.

As she revealed more of his skin, she leaned forward, allowing herslef to press soft kisses over the warm skin, down his chest, back up to his jaw-line beofre meeting his lips again.

Once he was free from his shirt, he slipped his fingers under the hem of her t-shirt, and pulled it quickly over her head.

He leaned back, grinning as allowed himself to take in the sight before him. Her milky skin, those breasts, held captive by the black lace bra she wore. It wasn't enough to hide her hardened nipples from his sight.

He gently pulled the bra from her body, allowing the grin on his lips to grow, as well as the arousal in his pants.

He looked up to her, grinning, just as she was. He reached up, behind her head, pulling her hair from the ponytail, allowing the curls to frame her beautiful face.

"You're beautiful." He said, turning his attention back to her body.

He pressed small kisses to her flushed skin, kissing down her collarbone, to her breasts. His tongue found the hard nipple of her right breast, circling it, sucking on it gently, allowing his teeth to graze the sensitive skin. His free hand played with the neglected nipple, rubbing it between two fingers.

A soft moan left Sara's lips, and she arched her back into his touch, wanting more. Much more. "Gil.."

His hand roamed down her body, reaching the destination he had been looking for. He expertly unbuttoned her jeans.

He moved down slightly, a grin forming on his lips when he heard her moan of longing when he pulled away from her hardened peaks.

He gently slid her jeans from her long legs, her black panties quickly following. Here she was, completely on display to him, and completely his.

His arousal only grew more.

This was more than he ever expected.

He gently kissed his way up her long, luscious legs, to her thighs.

He could smell her arousal, it played on every sense in his body.

Sara slipped her fingers into his salt and pepper hair, trying to direct him where she so desperately wanted him to be.

He was only to happy to comply with her wishes.

He ran his tongue gently over her folds, teasing them apart, tasting her. His tongue circled her clit, flicking back and forth over the sensitive nub, drawing a soft moan from her each time. Her fingers slipped from his hair, grasping the sheets on the bed, twisting them under her fingers.

"Oh, Gil."

This was just the encouragement he needed, gently slipping two fingers inside her wet pussy, as he began to pump them in and out in time with his soft licks on her clit. Every now and then he would add more friction, grazing his teeth against the hardened nub.

She was coming undone.

She couldn't stop herself, as she gently began to thrust up towards him, wanting more. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

Her movements enticed him to speed up, sensing she was close. Only seconds later, she was moaning his name as her orgasm washed over her.

Her walls tightened around him, as he tasted her flowing juices. He continued to suck and lick at her clit as she rode out her orgasm.

He slowly began to kiss back up her body, meeting her lips, allowing her to taste herself off of his tongue.

It aroused her once more.

Her hands moved down between their bodies, to his jeans, just like he had done with her.

He helped her to unbutton his jeans, and slide them down his legs. He squirmed out of them, kicking them off the bed, his boxers soon following.

It was the first time they were completely naked together. It felt so good to have her under him, her body pressed against his, skin against skin.

"Sara.." He breathed into her neck.

Sara smiled softly, and used her weight to turn them over, so she rested on top. This was a sight Grissom was not willing to turn down.

Just like he had done, Sara teasingly kissed her way down his body. She could feel his throbbing erection pressed against her.

She wanted more than that.

As she looked up to him, she came level with his erection. She ran her tongue up the length of it, sucking the head inside her mouth.

It was warm, wet. It was heaven, to Grissom.

His hands knotted in her hair, and he had to restrain himself to not thrust more into her mouth.

"Sara.." He moaned, softly, urging her to continue.

She did very quickly. She swirled her tongue around his cock, teasing him as she began to suck him harder, stroking the shaft with her hand.

He moaned, bucking his hips further into her mouth. He couldn't conrtol himself. He quickly pulled her up and turned them over, so he was now on top.

"I need to be inside you." He growled.

She had no hesitations. She helped guide his cock to her wet, hot opening, and in one fluid movement, he thrust completely inside of her.

Both of them groaned in satisfaction. He gave her a few moments to adjust to his size.

He placed soft, loving kisses all over her face, mumbling his love to her.

When she started to grind her hips to his, encouraging him to move, he began to thrust in and out of her, in deep, heavy thrusts.

His lips covered hers, her tongue battling against his. Their bodies were moving in sync with one another, both moaning into the kiss.

It didn't take long before Grissom reached his release, climaxing as he thrust harder inside of her. It only took a few moments for Sara to reach her second orgasm, all but screaming his name as she came for the second time.

It was pure heaven, for both of them.

Moments later, Grissom rolled off of Sara, panting, as he drew her into his arms, pulling the blankets tight around their bodies.

"That, was amazing."

"Yes, it was."

She snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest, slipping her arm around his waist. He drew untraceable patterns on her skin, that nobody could dare to copy.

"Sleep, Sara." He whispered gently to her, pressing his lips to her forhead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She was asleep almost as soon as the words left Grissom's mouth, and soon enough, Grissom was asleep also.

This was the most perfect moment in his life, and he would not trade it for anything.

_**xxx**_

Sara wasn't the only person who was happy she lived on the ground floor. It was easier for Peter to watch her.

To watch her with him.

It would have been impossible if she lived on a higher floor.

He now knew where she was, and who she was with.

He had his plan set.

It was almost time to execute it.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** And that is it for another chapter!

Please do send a review, let me know what you think. It's my birthday soon, so think of it as a birthday present! I gave y'all smut, now you give me reviews :P

Things will be hotting up in more ways than one next chapter, promise.

Take care, all!

-xx


	14. Chapter 15

**I Need You Now: Chapter 14.**

**A/N: **Hey guys, dreadfully sorry this update has been so delayed. I had exams in school, that I had to study for, and then I spent two weeks actually doing the exams. Just last week, my Nanny passed away, and I had not felt much into writing, but today I want to get back into it.

I want to dedicate this to my nanny, who died after bravely fighting pancreatic cancer for over a year. May you rest in peace, and know I will always love you 3

Enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

When Grissom woke he had to do a double take, of exactly where he was. The bed felt unfamiliar, and as he looked around the room, he knew it was not his own, but he soon remembered where he was, and what had happened here.

It was just beginning to darken outside, the lights outside the apartment complex flickering on, shining ever so slightly in the window. He guessed that was what had woken him.

He turned his attention to the beautiful brunette by his side. She was sleeping soundly, her back to his chest. Her breathing was deep and peaceful. He pulled her slightly closer to him now, and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

He had always loved her hair, it always seemed to fall and frame her face in such a way, he always felt the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it. Now he could do it whenever he wanted. He loved the natural curl she had to her hair, those dark chocolate curls, almost the exact shade of her eyes.

She looked so peaceful sleeping, and he would even swear that she was smiling. Those soft luscious lips. He ran my hand softly down her arm, over her stomach and down her thigh. She was beautiful, in every sense of the word; looks, personality. He had never met anyone like her.

He leaned forward and pressed a trail of kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, where he focused the most of the kisses.

Under his passionate assault, Sara stirred. Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled sweetly, turning over so that she was lying on her back, looking up at Grissom who was leaning over her. "Hello, handsome." She said, groggily, her voice rough with sleep.

They were both tired, but it was a good tired. "Hello, sleeping beauty." He replied softly, leaning down to kiss her softly, and she was only too happy to return the kiss. When he pulled back, she made him lie down, and she cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest, unconsciously tracing unknown patterns across his chest. It only made him smile. His hand rested on the small of her back, his thumb gently massaging the soft skin.

"We must do that more often."

"Oh, I don't know if you are up to it, Miss. Sidle." Grissom teased, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

Sara looked up to him, a cheeky grin on her face, her eyebrows arched and lips pursed. "Is that a challenge, Mr. Grissom?" She said as she sat up, so that now she was looking down at him.

"Mmm, it might just be." He said, before she leaned down and caught his lips in a passionate, almost crushing kiss.

They made love once more that night, before falling asleep in each others arms for the second time.

_**xxx**_

Once again, it was Grissom who woke first, though it was not as peaceful or as welcomed as the first time. Bleary eyed, he pulled himself out of bed, away from Sara, in search of his vibrating cell phone, ringing away. Who ever was ringing him, he had the temptation to never speak to them again after this.

He found his discarded jeans, from the antics of the night before, and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open. "Grissom." He said gruffly.

"Hey, it's Brass. Were you sleeping?"

"That is what normal people do, Jim."

"Since when have you been normal, Gil? And here was I thinking that you slept less that even Sara did."

Brass recieved no answer from Grissom, so he caught on. "Oooh.. I'm sorry for interrupting. But, we need you here, Griss. Triple homicide, young girls, and lots of bugs. CSI's from the dayshift are refusing to go near it, until you come and clear them, due to the bugs."

Grissom heaved a sigh, throwing a glance to Sara, who was after sitting up, pulling the bed covers up over her chest as she looked at him sitting on the floor with a curious expression. "Alright, I'll be there in about half an hour. Just make sure nobody disturbs them."

He got quick directions from Brass on where exactly to go to, before he snapped his cell shut. He stood up from the floor, searching for his boxers, and he pulled them on, picking up the rest of the discarded clothes that belinged to him on the floor. He sat beside her on the bed, and began to get dressed. "Sorry, I never meant to wake you." He said, looking over his shoulder to Sara.

"It's not your fault. What have you got?" She asked, knowing without even asking there was a case that somebody needed help with. That was always the story. Grissom was the best in the business, that was to be expected. He told him the details Brass had given him, which wasn't much to go with. "Do you want an extra set of hands? I have been reading that Entomology book you gave me, I think I could be of some help."

Grissom turned to face her, smiling and kissing her softly. "I'm sure you would, dear. But I don't want to drag you out, I won't be long, I promise. I'm going to swing by my town house, get a change of clothes, and go the the scene. I hope to not be too long, just check out the insects, and leave the rest to the Day Shift. Then, when I come home, I inted to take a nice long shower, with a beautiful brunette."

"Mmm, lucky girl." She teased, kissing him once more. "Would you leave a spare key for the townhouse out somewhere? I'm going to give the guys a call, and see if they're interested in giving me a hand to move a few of my things over to your house. I'll just leave anything that's not clothes, or toiliteries in the garage, and we can go through it this weekend, see what we need?"

"That sounds like a plan." He said as he stood, pulling on his jeans and then bending down to put his socks on. "I'll leave it under.. There's a flowerpot under the window, with white lily's in it, I'll leave it under that for you."

She thanked him, and he kissed her once more before saying his goodbyes, and promising not to be too long. He didn't want to be any longer than necessary. He didn't like being away from her.

He paused at the door and turned to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gil." He would never get used to hearing her say that to him, to know she truly meant it, but he had lots of time to try and get used to it. He closed the door and slipped out of the room, putting his shoes on, and grabbing the keys to the Denali before he slipped outside. He had taken her keys with him, and locked the door, and then put the keys back in the letterbox.

He waked away, unlocking the Denali and hopping inside. Minutes later, he had pulled away from her home, and was going towards his own, unaware of the man following him in a blue car.

_**xxx**_

Sara had fallen back into a soft sleep after Grissom had left. It was not as peaceful, without his warm body to cuddle into. She didn't think she would be able to go back to sleeping on her own, so it was a very good thing that they were moving in together.

Out of all of this madness, one good thing had come from it. Grissom had finally realised that he flet for Sara as she felt for him, and decided to give it a chance, after almost losing her. Sara was thankful he had, and she honestl could not remember a happier time in her life.

After about an hour, she had woken, feeling a lot more alert, but hot and sticky. She knew Grissom had said they would have a shower later, but a sneaky one now wouldn't matter. She wouldn't tell him. She slipped out of the bed, grabbing a towel from her locker and went to the bathroom, switching the shower on to the hottest.

Half an hour later, she emerged, feeling cleaner and a lot better. Her hair was washed, skin scrubbed, and legs nice and smooth.

She dried herself off, and dressed, in a pair of jeans and a dark green long sleeved top, with a slight v-neck. After brushing out her hair, and drying it as much as she could with the towel - she rarely used a hairdryer - she padded out to the kitchen, where she made some toast.

Glancing to the clock, she sighed when she realised it was only a little after ten o'clock. How long had Grissom been gone? Too long, was the onl answer she could think of.

She pulled out her cellphone, and gave Greg a call. He groggily answered the phone, which was enough of an explanation to Sara, that he must have been asleep. It didn't even click with her that the guys had probably been working. She apologised, and hung up. Maybe she should just leave it until the weekend, and her and Grissom would do it.

For now though, she could bring her clothes, and other necessities over. Once she had finished her breakfast, she made her way into her bedroom, and she pulled out two large suitcases she had from travelling.

An hour later, she had the suitcases packed with as many of her clothes as she could manage, but she knew she would have to make a second trip. Looking around the room, with hands on her hips, she remembered she had some cardboard boxes still stored here from when she had first moved in. She went and retrieved only one, and slowl began to fill it with toiliteries; the little make up she wore, her shampoos, conditioners, toothbrush, hairbrush. The list went on. She also slipped in the jewelery box her brother had given her for her eighteenth birthday, one that he had made himself. It was beautiful. Everything else she could collect at a later date.

It took two trips to her Denali to bring everything out, and stow them into the back of the Denali. She definitely was going to need another shower after this. It was like a mini workout, and her body was definitely not used to it yet.

She locked the door to her apartment behind her, and slipped into the Denali. Grissom rang on the way to his town house, to say that he was going to be delayed. The case seemed to be relying solely on what evidence he could draw from the bugs. The dayshift didn't seem to have anything else. Sara assured him that it was fine, and told him she would have something ready for dinner, when he got home.

By the time she reached his house, she was swaying more towards a soak in that giant bath of his. That would go down better than a shower, and she was sure he would not disagree.

She hopped out of the Denali, taking the box only, and going to return for the two suitcases. She sat it down on the porch, and went to the flower pot with the lilys, tilting it slightly at an angle to get the key. There was none. She straightened up, and checked the other flower pots. Nothing at all. "Damn him." She mumbled to herself.

She returned to pick up the box, intending to bring it back to the Denali, and go home, until Grissom arrived back. It was then that she noticed the door was ever so slightly ajar. She had not realised before now.

Could he have left the door open for her? There was something in her, screaming at her to turn and walk away, but she could not. She regretted leaving her gun in the locker at home. She knew she was not supposed to carry it whilst she was not working, but it would have made her feel a lot more at ease to have it in her hand right now.

She silently pushed the door open as she stepped inside, taking slow, tentative steps as she looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, or disturbed. She was beginning to relax a little as she reached the kitchen, but suddenly, strong arms grabbed her, and a hand clamped over her mouth, anticipating her to shout, in the hope someone would hear her and come to her aid.

She doubted anyone would have heard that. She struggled, kicking out, tossing in the strong arms that held her, but when she felt the cold metal pressing against the nape of her neck, she froze instantly. It was a feeling she had become too used to in the past weeks.

"Hello, Sara." A rough male voice said, sending shivers through her body. She had not seen who it was yet, but she knew it was him. And here he was to finish her off. Fear gripped at her heart, and the thought of not seeing Grissom again, but she hoped he would be home, soon.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat, don't we, mmm?"

The only thing she could think of was the cold metal pressing against her neck. One wrong move, and she would be dead.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **She should have went back to the Denali, shouldn't she? Poor Sara.

Lets see if Grissom will make it back to her in time, or will he be too late?

Reviews are definitely welcome! The more reviews, the faster I will update, so if you're reading this, do click the wee blue button, just to let me know what you think. Pretty please? (:

Hope you enjoyed!

Rach.

-xx


	15. Chapter 16

_**xxx**_

The scene had taken much longer to process than Grissom had originaly expected it to take. It seemed dayshift had not been able to find much more substantial evidence, so everything came down to the timeline he could create to give the time of death, as well as a possibly murder location.

It took him nearly the whole dayshift to collect the evidence he needed, and finish his timeline. He felt guilty for leaving Sara alone when he promised to spend time with her, but he would make it up to her.

He found his attention drifting to her more than it usually did, even though she was not with him. That might have played a part in why it was tkaing him so long to finish his timeline.

He had phoned her to tell her he would be longer than expected, but her phone only rolled over to voicemail. He left her a quick message promsing to get away as soon as he could, clicked his phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket as he turned back to the board before him.

Dayshift owed him one. Well, at this stage, it was more than one.

Hours later, he finally finished up, logged his evidence, finished his report quickly and filled Ecklie in on the progress he had made, and the results he had come to. It was up to dayshift now.

Before he could get caught up with Ecklie, no doubt complaining about some paperwork not being finished, he made his excuses to leave, citing he needed to get some sleep before his own shift started.

He glanced at his watch as he made his way out to the Denali. It was only a little after three. Graveyard started at mignight and finished at eight, so he had plenty of time before he had to be back in tonight.

He hastily started the Denali and pulled out of the lab. He made one stop on the way home, picking up some chinese food, unsure if Sara would have eaten yet or not, but it could be kept for later on, if she decided she was hungry for something else.

He smirked to himself as he pulled into the driveway, behind her Denali. He hopped out, taking the delicious smelling bag. He noted the boxes in the back seat of her Denali, and he smiled. She really was moving in with him. He could hardly believe it was happening. it terrified him, yet excited him all at the same time.

He couldn't help but wonder what she had entertained herself with instead of taking all of the boxes inside. When he knocked on the door, and there was no answer, he assumed she was sleeping. He juggled with the food, and retrieved the keys for his townhouse from his pocket.

The door swung open, he stepped inside, and the food came crashing to the ground.

What the hell had happened?

A box containing what looked to be her toilitries, was spilled across the floor, some of the bottles even seemed to be smashed.

There was ovbious signs of a struggle, chairs in the kitchen overturned, books knocked over, cushions knocked from the sofa.

What really made his stomach lurch was the blood on the floor. Small pools, and drops speckled the floor boards, it wasn't an awful lot to suggest death, or even a fatal injury, but someone was wounded.

Sara had obviously put up a fight, and he only prayed that this blood was not hers, it was the result of her effort.

He felt physically sick, but his mind went straight into work mode, despite how much he really just wanted to crumple and let himself give into the emotions which spilled over him. He knew that would not help Sara.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone, punched in her number, off the top of his head. He groaned when he heard it ringing, vibrating on the table in the kitchen. It was a longshot, but if she had had it with her, he would have been able to track her.

He punched in the next number, thankful when it was answered on the third ring. He was starting to shake now, but he tried his best to focus. He hugged the wall, as he made his way through the room.

"Jim, it's Gil. I need you out here now. I need you to call the team too. Get out here, now. It's Sara... She's missing. I need you all out here." He didn't listen to whatever Brass was saying to him, he closed the phone, sliding it back into his pocket, and he made his way to the closet in the hallway where he kept a spare, fully stocked kit.

He pulled it out, and set to work, trying to block all the other thoughts from his mind. Each minute was crucial. He had no idea how long she had been gone, no idea who took her, and no idea where on earth she was.

it had to be related to her assault, that's what his gut told him, despite the fact there was no evidence to prove otherwise.

He made his way to the kitchen, crouching down, his knees creaking in protest, but he ignored it. He looked at the blood spatter on the ground, noted some blood on the chair that had been knocked over.

He pulled a swab from his kit, and took a sample. He only hoped that not all of this would belong to Sara.

Before he had a chance to do anything else, he could hear the bangind of car doors outside. he stood, closing over the swab, and slipping it into the box as he made his way outside, meeting the team at the door.

Each of them looked at him with wide, worried eyes, unsure of what to say. It seemed business as usual was the easiest approach.

"What do we know, hmm?" Brass asked, the first to open up.

Grissom sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to recall everything. "I left Sara at her flat this morning, when I was called in by dayshift. She said she was going to come over here, bring some of her stuff over... I umh... I asked her to move in with me." He did not notice the looks that the team exchanged.

"I phoned her at around... Twelve... To tell her I was going to be late... She didn't answer, it rolled over onto voicemail..."

"It's just after four now, so that means it's possible she has been gone for over four hours..." Nick offered, and they agreed.

"Think it's involved with the stabbing?" Greg asked, looking a bit worse for wear.

"I'm almost certain of it." Grissom nodded. "Look, we're against the clock here. We have had no leads from that case. Nothing. We need to find something here, and find it soon. Otherwise..." He trailed off, unable to finish that sentence.

"Let's tear this apart, guys." Catherine said as she motioned for the guys to step stayed with Grissom for a moment, her hand on his shoulder. "She's a fighter, Gil. We'll find her."

"I hope you're right."

Catherine made her way inside to join the guys. Brass came back, snapping his cell shut. "Right, I've put out a missing persons on Sara, Ecklie knows, he agrees that your guys are the best for the job, and he's put a rush on everything from your guys. He's also said you can have guys from Days or Swing if you need it."

Grissom shook his head. "My guys are the best for this. If they can't find anything, nobody can."

Brass nodded, and he knew Grissom was right. "Come on, Gil, you don't have to be here." He said as he took his arm, to lead him away.

"No." Grissom shook him off. He tilted his head back against the housewall, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't lose her, Jim.. Not when I only just got her.. We haven't had enough time together.. I haven't had a chance to make up for everything I put her through, to show her how much I love her, and how much she means to me. I can't lose her."

Jim sighed, feeling his heart go out to his oldest friend. Sara was like a daughter to him, but he knew she meant the world to Grissom. "Don't worry, we'll find her." One way or another, he thought to himself, but he did not voice it outloud. The thought that they might recover her dead was not an option he was going to consider, unless he had no choice.

_**xxx**_

The harsh throbbing in her head was the first thing Sara was aware of as she slowly started to come to. She groaned as she tried to straighten up, an incredible creak in her neck from having been hunched over.

The dull room she was in started to spin slightly, and she closed her eyes once more until she had a few moments trying to piece together her memories of what happened.

A groan left her lips at the effort it took to think back. Once more her eyes opened, and she looked around her. She could barely make anything out, but she sat in the middle of a cramped room, tied to a chair. She must have struggled against the ropes that bound her, she could feel them cutting into her skin.

She tried to take deep, calming breaths, but her she winced. The gag in her mouth did not help in her struggle to fill her lungs.

She knew this was the same person who attacked her. As soon as she looked at him, memories from that night came flooding back. She could not believe how normal he looked. He was just an average guy.

Except for his eyes.

His eyes were dark, and she was sure she almost seen fear glinting in them. She knew the look in his eyes, she had seen it one too many times before, to know that he was dependant on some sort of substance, and he was more than likely on a high when he got her at the townhouse.

She fought hard against him, she kicked, screamed, punched, scratched, pulled, she was even sure she bit him once or twice. He had come armed with the knife once more though, but he had not hurt her seriously. Yet.

She had a few more cuts to add to her collection, and she was certain she had torn open her stitches again. She could feel the warm, sticky liquid on her abdomen if she shifted.

The throbbing from her head seemed to come from when she fell to the ground in the living room, smacking her head off of the floor. she could fele the dried blood on her face, but at least it was no longer breathing.

For the moment, she was okay.

She tried not to panic. She knew she would need to be calm, and stay collected if she was going to get out of this. She wasn't read to give up, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Grissom, not when they were only just beginning.

She had absolutely no idea where she was right now, but she had faith in the team. She had done her best to leave as much trace evidence as she could, hairs, blood, DNA. She knew there had been no hits from her first attack, but she only hoped this time it would be different, that there was something else that could be used to find him.

She had faith in her team to find her.

Most of all, she had faith in Grissom.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Okay, let me explain! I know it's been over a year since I've updated this, woah, very long time!

Believe it or not, when I stopped writing this, life was hectic, I had to repeat a year in school, because the year before had been hell for me, and I got caught up, and forgot about this. When I came back to this account, I actually thought I had finished this, I didn't really check, I started working on other fics.

It was only when I got a pm from Calim1 asking me if I was going to finish it that I went, 'oh shit'.

So, here I am, writing this once more.

I know this is only a short chapter, I needed to ease myself back into this story, it has been a long time since I lived in this little world. I also wanted it as a test to see if people are still interesting in reading this, and if they are interested in knowing what happens and how this ends.

So, I ask a big favor, if you're reading this, and you liked/didn't like it, are going to continue to read it or not, PLEASE leave a review, so I know if it's worth my time continuing.

if I don't get a decent amount of reviews, I'll assume you aren't interested, and abandon it!

Take care,

Rachel.


End file.
